Блог участника:Dilan dx/Лучшие видео с Ютуба!
Здравствуйте, фанаты Гравити Фолз! И так, сегодня я Вам представляю одни из самых популярных и самых лучших видео с Ютуба (различные пародии на Гравити Фолз, приколов, пародии на другие ролики в стиле "Гравити Фолз", а также ремиксы "Гравити Фолз"). Приятного просмотра! ---- Самое популярное видео на Ютубе с названием "Gravity Falls" - "What if "Gravity Falls" was an anime" от автора Mike Inel. Это переделанная сцена из серии "Гольфовая война", в стиле аниме. thumb|center|490px Так же, есть и другие видео в стиле аниме. Например: Pacifica's Flashlight (A Quick Fan Animation), Trust Stan Pines? (Anime Fan Animation). thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px ---- "Graweedy Falls" - пародия на заставку Гравити Фолз. В этом ролике повторяются слова из песни "The Next Episode" - "Smoke Weed Everyday". Вместо Dipper, Mable и Stan мы видим Smoke, Weed, Everyday, надписи переделаны. Автор - SilliS Remix thumb|center|490 px ---- "Bill Cipher Can't Decide" - переделанная сцена с эпизода "Носочная опера" под песню "I Can't Decide". Также есть переводhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyFMFrJOXP4. Автор - Nightrizer. Интересный факт: это видео - самое популярное видео на Ютубе с названием "Bill Cipher"! thumb|center|490 px ---- "Gravity Falls Opening - Remake/Parody Live Action" - пародия на заставку Гравити Фолз. Автор - MrMrEFE. thumb|center|490 px ---- "Dipper talks dirty" - короткое видео. Переделанная сцена с мини-эпизода "Зуб". Автор - Abi Jane. thumb|center|490 px ---- "When Mom isnt home parody / Gravity Falls" - пародия на ролик "when mom isn't home". Автор - MityaChannel. thumb|center|490 px ---- "GRAVITY FALLS - ТО, ЧЕГО ВЫ ТАК ЖДЁТЕ" - анимация на тему Гравити Фолз. Автор - Fedor Comix. thumb|center|490 px ---- "What is this?!(Gravity falls fan animatic)(Audio from Game Grumps)" - анимация, пародия на другой ролик. Автор - PurplePassion164. (Тот самый ролик)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ErIxvByrzzo thumb|center|490 px ---- "MLG GRAVITY FALLS" - заставка Гравити Фолз в стиле MLG. Автор - Art Like Также есть похожее видео. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqfKXiNESKA (Предупреждаю! Если ваши уши не готовы слушать громкие крики и звуки, то сделайте потише.) thumb|center|490 px ---- "Gravity Falls Intro in Minecraft 2!" - заставка Гравити Фолз в стиле Minecraft. Автор - hologei home. thumb|center|490 px ---- "Lego: Gravity Falls Opening Theme (Recreated out of LEGO)" - заставка Гравити Фолз в стиле Lego. Автор - Psychic Animations. thumb|center|490 px ---- "Гравити Фолз альтернативная Концовка 11 серии 2 сезон" - переделанная концовка 11 серии 2 сезона. (НА РУССКОМ!!!) thumb|center|490 px ---- "Dota 2 Priority Falls" - Gravity Falls Parody SFM" - заставка Гравити Фолз в стиле Dota 2. Интересный фак - это видео на Ютубе за 4 дня набрало 160 000 просмотров! Автор - DotaCinema. thumb|center|490 px ---- "I herd u leik air? (Gravity Falls) Flipnote" - короткая анимация на тему любви Диппера к Вэнди. Автор - JessiKittyAnimation thumb|center|490 px ---- "Game Grumps/Gravity Falls Animatic- BUY OUR T-SHIRTS" - короткая анимация. Является пародией на ролик "NEW 'Hey I'm Grump' & 'Not So Grump' Tees!"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoB543m9Zzw. Интересный факт: через два месяца после выхода этого видео, на Ютубе появилось видео, полностью доделанное. Автор(ы) - PurplePassion164, denkichu4. thumb|left|245 px thumb|right|245 px ---- "Bill Cipher, the Human version! animated" - переделанная сцены с эпизода "Мозгоскрёбы". Автор - Spiritaelia. thumb|center|490 px ---- "The Animated Adventures Of Doctor Who" - пародия на заставку Гравити Фолз в стиле Доктора Кто. Автор - Stephen Byrne. thumb|center|490 px ---- А теперь ремиксы! (Предупреждаю! Их очень много.) 200px 200 px 200 px 200 px 200 px 200 px 200 px 200 px 200 px 200 px 200 px 200 px |200 px 200 px 200 px thumb|right|200px 200 px 200 px 200 px 200 px 200 px 200 px 200 px 200 px 200 px 200 px Категория:Записи в блоге